1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ceramic-backed elbow, and more specifically to wear-resistant pipe elbow featuring a ceramic extension for providing wear-resistance while effecting short radius turns in fluent transport systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing wear-resistant elbows are made of typical materials which eventually wear over time. Existing “smart elbows,” such as those taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,914 to Paulson et al. and assigned to HammerTek Corporation of Landisville, Pa. suffer from this issue. What is needed is a short radius elbow with the benefits of ceramic tile and ceramic mixture components to increase the durability and wear-resistance of the pipe elbow.
Heretofore there has not been available a ceramic-backed elbow with the advantages and features of the present invention.